1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology which selects an image processing apparatus which is made to function as a server, from a plurality of image processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of disposing a server in the network for managing execution information related to a certain function in a network system connected to a plurality of image processing apparatus has hitherto been known. Moreover, as a technology of disposing a server in the network, a technology of imparting a function as a server to a certain image processing apparatus, without providing a dedicated server which controls each image processing apparatus, and controlling other image processing apparatus, has hitherto been known.
As a technical document of imparting a function as a server to an image processing apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-163795 is available. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-163795, a technology, in which there is a network N to which a plurality of printers P1, P2, and P3 and a client C1 are connected, and when the client C1 seeks a function from the printer P1, the printer P1 gathers function information from the other printers P2 and P3, and the function information gathered is provided to the client C1 together with the function information of the printer P1, has been disclosed.